


made of teeth and carrying a pocketful of wishes

by Avaari



Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: the daughter of the wishmonger, lover of the angel, and godstar of her own. a daughter of smoke and bone fanmix for karou





	made of teeth and carrying a pocketful of wishes

 

 **MADE OF TEETH AND CARRYING A POCKETFUL OF WISHES:**  the daughter of the wishmonger, lover of the angel, and godstar of her own. a daughter of smoke and bone fanmix for karou 

> **I.**   _florence + the machine_  - WHAT THE WATER GAVE ME |  **II.**   _lorde_  - GLORY AND GORE |  **III.**   _bastille_  - BLAME |  **IV.**   _billy talent_  - IN THE FALL |  **V.**   _natasha bedingfield_  - PIRATE BONES |  **VI.**   _janelle monáe_  - SO AFRAID |  **VII.**   _bastille_  - OBLIVION |  **VIII.**   _alanis morissette_  - EVERYTHING |  **IX.**   _lord huron_  - MEET ME IN THE WOODS |  **X.**   _of monsters and men_  - HUMAN |  **XI.**   _avril lavigne_  - KNOCKIN’ ON HEAVEN’S DOOR |  **XII.**   _anaïs mitchell_  - BEFORE THE EYES OF STORYTELLING GIRLS |  **XIII.**   _dido_  - HONESTLY OK |  **XIV.**   _coldplay_  - CLOCKS |  **XV.**   _david archuleta_  - LOOK AROUND |  **XVI.**   _lindsey stirling_  - TAKE FLIGHT |  **XVII.**   _the a-sides_  - DIAMONDS |  **XVIII.**   _natalia kills_  - WONDERLAND

* * *

 

resources: [karou cosplay (including beads)](http://avaari.tumblr.com/post/174120072500/once-upon-a-time-a-little-girl-was-raised-by) by [@avaari](https://tmblr.co/mlbnsc1kj2mmcPsP5QFzf_g), [star trails over atacama desert cacti](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AStar_Trails_over_Atacama_Desert_Cacti.jpg&t=YWZmN2RlNmM5MzhkZWRhMzhjZjljMzYzY2NlYTg0YWNjZmUwNmUzMCxYTDBHUFNvUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174178962250%2Fmadeofteeth&m=0) from [wikimedia commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMain_Page&t=NWJkMWJkNzNmZWU3ZTU4Yzc1MGU2ZGJkNjBlYjUwOGM2MDNiNDZhNixYTDBHUFNvUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174178962250%2Fmadeofteeth&m=0)


End file.
